gorillazfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Clint Eastwood
229px|rightClint Eastwood es la quinta canción del álbum Gorillaz y el primer sencillo del álbum y de la banda como tal. Fue nombrada en honor al actor del mismo nombre debido al parecido entre la canción y la música de El bueno, el malo y el feo. En Rise of the Ogre es descrita como la canción firma de la banda. La canción fue un éxito en el Reino Unido, donde se mantuvo en las listas por meses y en el top 10 por semanas. Ésta también logró un gran éxito en toda Europa y posteriormente alcanzando Estados Unidos y América del Sur y Central, lo cual la volvió la canción más exitosa de Damon Albarn, superando a Song 2 de la banda Blur. La canción contó con la colaboración de Del tha Funkee Homosapien, representado como un fantasma que habitaba en el cuerpo de Russel Hobbs. Debido a problemas legales, otros artistas tuvieron que interpretar el rap de la canción en lugar de Del en futuras interpretaciones en vivo, siendo algunos de sus remplazos De La Soul en Demon Detour, (Johnathan Ross Show), Snoop Dogg (Glastonbury), Bashy & Kano (Escape to Plastic Beach World Tour), y Eslam Jawaad (Damasco). Los problemas legales entre Del y Damon ya han sido resueltos y el rap de la canción actualmente es interpretado por Del otra vez. Grabación Historia real La canción fue grabada en un cuatro pistas usando una caja de ritmos y una guitarra. Una re-grabación similar a estas demos fueron grabadas en Logic para usarse como pistas de fondo. En un principio el rap de la canción fue hecho por Phi-Life Cypher, y se planeó dejar esta versión en el álbum, pero Del se encontraba en el estudio y se le pidió hacer un rap para la canción. Debido a que esta versión se consideró superior a la original, se decidió dejarla en el álbum. Los instrumentos de cuerda fueron grabados en un Solina String Ensemble. Según el ingeniero Jason Cox, "Damon nos dio el permiso para prenderle fuego en el escenario, pero dijimos '¡No, no puedes prenderle fuego a eso! ¡Es un clásico!'", por lo que acabó siendo usada en la canción y en otras del álbum. La percusión fue hecha con una caja de ritmos y el principal instumento de la canción es la melódica, la cual fue usada por Albarn para hacer la pista básica también. Historia de la banda virtual Mientras estaban en los Kong Studios, 2D empezó a tocar su melódica y Russel tomó las partes buenas, mientras que Murdoc escribió la melodía y 2D la cantó. 2D también afirmó que sintió un frío cuando estaba cantando pero que aún así funcionó. Murdoc dijo en broma que cuando estaba haciendo la canción presionó el botón de reggae en su autoarpa Honda Z-Chord, giró la perilla de "fracaso" a "éxito" y sacó la canción. La grabación original contaba con Murdoc cantando cantos "descoloridos y átonos", pero Dan The Automator, el productor del álbum, sugirió que la canción podría ser mejorada añadiendo un rap. Dicha afirmación provocó lo que parecía ser una invocación fantasmal, que hizo sacudir a toda Kong e hizo salir a Del de la cabeza de Russel, quien cantó su propia canción mientras Russel estaba en un coma. Russel afirmó más tarde que Del transformó toda la canción. Luego de terminar la grabación, llamaron a la canción "Clint Eastwood" debido a que tenía un aire a El bueno, el malo y el feo en la línea de melódica. 2-D también lo dijo por recordar a las estrellas de reggae de los 70's que usaban nombres así. Letra I'm not happy, I'm feeling glad ☃☃↵I've got sunshine in a bag ☃☃↵I'm useless, but not for long ☃☃↵The future is coming on ☃☃↵I'm not happy , I'm feeling glad ☃☃↵I 've got sunshine in a bag ☃☃↵I'm useless, but not for long ☃☃↵The future is coming on ☃☃↵It's coming on ☃☃↵It's coming on ☃ ☃↵ It's coming on puss! Ahhh yeah! Hahah Finally someone let me out of my cage Now, time for me is nothing cause I'm counting no age No, I couldn't be there Now you shouldn't be scared I'm good at repairs And I'm under each snare Intangible Bet you didn't think so I command you to Panoramic view, look, I'll make it all manageable Pick and choose, sit and lose, all you different crews Chicks and dudes, who you think is really kickin' tunes? Picture you gettin' down in a picture tube Like you lit the fuse You think it's fictional? Mystical? Maybe Spiritual. Hero who appears in you to clear your view when you're too crazy Lifeless, to know the definition for what life is Priceless to you because I put you on the hype shit You like it? Gun smokin', righteous with one toke Psychic among those Possess you with one go I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I've got sunshine in a bag I'm useless, but not for long The future is coming on I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I've got sunshine in a bag I'm useless, but not for long The future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on The essence, the basics Without it, you make it Allow me to make this child-like in nature Rhythm, you have it or you don't, that's a fallacy I'm in them Every sprouting tree, every child a piece Every cloud and sea You see with your eyes I see destruction and demise, corruption in disguise From this fuckin' enterprise Now I'm sucked into your lies Through Russel, not his muscles but percussion he provides With me as a guide Y'all can see me now 'cause you don't see with your eye You perceive with your mind That's the inner So I'm gonna stick around with Russ and be a mentor Bust a few rhymes so motherfuckers remember where the thought is I brought all this so you can survive when law is lawless Feelings, sensations that you thought was dead No squealing, remember that it's all in your head I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I've got sunshine in a bag I'm useless but not for long The future is coming on I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I've got sunshine in a bag I'm useless but not for long My future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on My future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on My future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on My future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on My future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on My future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on My future Listado de canciones CD: #Clint Eastwood (Edit) #Clint Eastwood (Ed Case Refix Edit) #Dracula #Clint Eastwood (vídeo) Casette: #Clint Eastwood (Edit) #Clint Eastwood (Ed Case Refix Edit) #Dracula 12 pulgadas: #Clint Eastwood (versión del álbum) #Clint Eastwood (Ed Case Refix Edit) #Clint Eastwood (versión de Phi Life Cypher) Galería promo5.jpg|CD Promo 1,2,3. 250px-ClintCD.jpg|link=CD, DVD & Vinilo Posicionamiento en las listas y lanzamientos *RU: 05/03/01 - posición más alta: 3 *AUS: 07/05/01 - posición más alta: desconocida *EUA: 26/03/01 - posición más alta: 57 Curiosidades *Esta fue la primera canción en referenciar a un miembro de la banda en su letra en la línea "Through Russel, not his muscles but percussion he provides...". **Graciosamente, la versión de Phi Life Cypher hace referencia a Noodle en su lugar en la línea "I smash the top of your head with a guitar I borrowed from Noodle". Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Gorillaz (álbum) Categoría:Fase 1